


Under the Stars

by flirtingbucky



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Artist Richie Tozier, Astrology, Confessions, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Science Boyfriends, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingbucky/pseuds/flirtingbucky
Summary: Richie found some glow in the dark paint and decided to make something for Eddie. Basically, he's just really in love and it shows.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here so any feedback would be really nice :)

“Hey Richie!” Mrs. Tozier called from the kitchen when her son slammed the door open. Despite reminding him to be gentle, the door still smacked into the wall every day.

“Hi mom! And Eddie is here too," he paused. "We’re going to be upstairs.” 

Hearing them start to trudge up the stairs, she called out “Thank you Rich, and have fun you two! And Eddie, you have to come around more often!” Richie didn't give Eddie a chance to have a conversation with his mom. Grabbing his arm, he dragged Eddie down the hall and into his room. Laughing, Eddie said “A bit forward but okay, Richie”.  
“Come on get your head out of the gutter, it's not like that,” Richie said quickly. 

“My head would never be in a gutter, that’s disgusting” Eddie quipped, but put his hands up in surrender when Richie lightly smacked him. He followed Richie into his room, the room wasn't necessarily messy, just crowded, which Eddie liked because his mom would never allow him to display so many things. 

“Close your eyes” Richie whispered.  
“Why?”

“Just do it,” Richie said before simply just putting his hand over his eyes. Reaching behind him, Richie flipped off the lights. He reminded Eddie to keep his eyes closed and removed his hand from Eddie’s face. Reminding himself to breathe, he was suddenly nervous about sharing his work, but told Eddie to look up anyway.

“Richie… Oh my god.” Eddie felt like his breath was stolen from him. The same white ceiling he saw when he first walked in was completely different. Above him was mesmerizing greens, blues, and traces of gold. Richie had painted a starscape on his ceiling and it was the most stunning thing Eddie had ever seen. 

“Do you like it?” Richie asked timidly. 

Eddie took a moment to respond, he was still trying to take it all in. After what Richie thought was forever, he managed to get out “It’s incredible”. Galaxies seemed like they were blossoming before Eddie’s eyes, golden comets were always begging to have his attention, and the stars were just glowing down on him and Richie. Looking carefully he saw that the Virgo constellation was prominent in the center of the room. He smiled when he realized that surrounding the maiden was a school of fish, symbolizing Richie’s zodiac sign. 

Eddie threw himself on the bed, laying on his back and continued to stare at the ceiling. Hesitantly, Richie laid down next to Eddie and they both just looked up. Clearing his throat after a few minutes, Richie muttered a quick “This was all inspired by you” and moved to stand up. 

Eddie caught his wrist and pulled him back over. “What? Richie it’s so fucking nice and this is because of me?”

“Well you’re kind of everything… To me at least” Richie said. His cheeks were on fire, Eddie could probably see him blushing. Richie didn’t know if Eddie felt the same way, but he figured he really can’t turn back so he might as well go on. Pushing his doubts aside he continued, “I know how upset you were when you missed the observatory trip because you were sick so I figured, I can’t make you an observation tower but I can do this. I didn’t actually intend to make this for that reason though, it’s more just a convenient coincidence at this point. You’re on my mind all the time, and you… You make me feel, Eds. You opened up my small world, and I am really glad I am in the universe at the same time as you. I don’t really know how to say this next bit without sounding cliche, but you inspire me. You don’t let anything slow you down, and you stand as a reminder to all of us to never stop trying. I’m rambling now I realize, but what I’m trying to say is that I like you Eddie. I like you a lot.” 

Richie felt like the whole asteroid belt hit his head, calling him stupid, but he didn’t really mind at the moment because he just did that. Richie Tozier spoke his mind, and he felt like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

Eddie had been sitting in a stunned silence for a while. It was a lot to take in, but hearing that finally made Eddie realize why he felt like Richie was special.

Eddie liked Richie.

Eddie knew there was something different about Richie. He would find himself almost constantly thinking about Richie. Anytime that he was with Richie, he was always smiling. Eddie wanted to talk to him all the time. Slowly sliding his hand to find Richie’s, Eddie was smiling when he said “I like you too, Richie. I like you a lot.”


End file.
